Separate Roads
by Lyddel
Summary: El tiempo se escurre como agua entre los dedos y el tiempo de que los Devil Bats se separen está cada vez más cerca. Una fiesta de despedida y el inicio de caminos que tendrán que recorrer por separado para reencontrarse como rivales. Feliz día 121.


**Rating:** K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hiruma/Sena  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Salida  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes y el manga de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Yusuke Murata y Riichiro Inagaki  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Separate Roads<strong>

La fiesta de graduación, lo hubiesen querido o no, cargaba un inevitable toque de nostalgia.

La hora de despedirse de Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu y Mamori era una que esperaban nunca ver llegar.

Encima y para complicar las cosas se aproximaba el momento en que los demás tampoco podrían participar en actividades extraescolares. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los Devil Bats que habían logrado contra todo pronóstico llegar a la Christmas Bowl y derrotar a Teikoku dejaran de jugar con el nombre de Deimon sobre sus hombros.

Aunque había pasado ya un año en el que Hiruma y los demás no jugaban junto a ellos como compañeros de equipo seguían viéndolos a diario, seguían apoyando a aquellos que les ayudaron a cumplir un sueño.

Ahora el resto de los Devil Bats tomaría su lugar y ayudarían al equipo comandado por Akira a conseguir el campeonato nuevamente.

Y sin embargo estaban felices. Los inundaba también un sentimiento de satisfacción por haber cumplido todas las metas que se habían propuesto y ahora poder avanzar al siguiente nivel y lograr algo aún más grande.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el club de fútbol americano como de costumbre. Para ese entonces había sufrido bastantes modificaciones y aumentado su tamaño. Estaban rodeados de los Devil Bats al completo. Tanto el equipo original como los nuevos miembros que aumentaban en número con cada generación.

Dejando todo el sentimentalismo de lado, tenía un ambiente bastante entretenido, con las anécdotas de buenos recuerdos y los comentarios de los sucedidos más recientemente.

Tenían un suministro prácticamente inagotable de dulces nubes de kariya y refresco. Al centro había un pastel de chantillí blanco que ostentaba un "Gracias por todo" en letras rojas.

Algunas botellas de sake y vino aparecieron de la nada mientras todo el mundo se desentendía de su procedencia.

Pasado un rato Sena se acercó a Hiruma y ambos salieron del pequeño edificio.

La mayoría de los presentes lo ignoraron o por el efecto del alcohol o porque estaban entretenidos en otra cosa. Para los que lo notaron no tenía nada de extraño, después de todo para Sena sería para el que cambiarían más las cosas después de la graduación y el hecho de que dos ex-capitanes quisieran hablar era comprensible.

Llegaron a la azotea del edificio principal luego de caminar un rato entre el cálido viento de la noche en verano. No era difícil imaginar porque la gente escogía estas fechas para salir por las noches a divertirse y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Sena se acercó hasta el borde recargando los codos en el barandal de hierro. Mirando hacia arriba. Hacia el cielo negro repleto de estrellas que los cubría.

Hiruma se acercó también, colocando las manos sobre el frio metal mirando hacia enfrente. Hacía el horizonte que dejaba entrever el inicio de un nuevo camino.

Sena habló.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que harás después de esto?  
>—Sí.<br>— ¿A qué universidad planeas ir?  
>—Sakyoudai.<br>— ¿Y los demás?  
>—Ni idea —respondió el rubio con firmeza —no podíamos seguir juntos toda la vida, la universidad no es como la preparatoria. Los tres sabíamos que terminaríamos así.<br>—Debe ser difícil —el castaño hablaba tratando de ser empático, sin embargo hablaba más de lo que sentía el mismo.  
>—Es emocionante, quiero enfrentarme a ellos y saber cuánto podemos crecer y qué tan fuertes llegamos a ser por nuestra propia cuenta —el demonio sonrió —. Porque sin competencia esto no sería divertido.<br>—Es cierto.

Hiruma sonrió y volteó el rostro hacia el runningback.

— ¿Tú también quieres competir contra mí?  
>—Sí —al mismo Sena le extrañó la rapidez y confianza con las que respondió, pero los primeros impulsos son los verdaderos —. Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace dos años habría dicho que no sin pensarlo. Estuve a punto de salir huyendo de mi segundo partido pero, ¿sabes?, me alegra no haberlo hecho. Ahora no quiero que todo esto termine, quiero seguir jugando, enfrentarme a los jugadores más fuertes, y —volteó a ver al rubio —eso te incluye a ti.<br>—No olvides que tú también estas en esa lista —Hiruma volvió a sonreír, esta vez mostrando los dientes.

El rubio tomó el mentón del más pequeño. Sena cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios.

Definitivamente le sería difícil acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su quarterback. Pero confiaba en que lo seguiría viendo. Sintió como sus manos le abrazaban la cintura para apretarlo más contra su cuerpo. El castaño sencillamente se dejó conducir por todas las emociones que alojaba su cuerpo.

—Estaré esperando ese momento —soltó Hiruma tras separarse.

Y a decir verdad, con toda la confianza, la experiencia y la conciencia de fuerza, la curiosidad por saber cómo era el tener al otro como rival de juego crecía y parecía tan peligrosa como emocionante.

Después de otro beso y una fecha acordada para su próximo encuentro regresaron con los demás.

No les sorprendió encontrar a varios más ebrios de lo que los habían dejado, Kurita les daba consejos animadamente a los nuevos miembros, Suzuna intentaba calmar a su hermano que con un nivel bastante alto de alcohol en la sangre se empeñaba en cantar usando una cuchara como micrófono.

Sena no pudo más que sonreír al ver el alegre desastre dentro del club, y pensar en lo afortunado que era por poder ser parte de todo eso.

Si algo era seguro, era que nunca terminarían de contar los buenos momentos que habían pasado en esa escuela y que por más separados que estuvieran sus caminos todos serían siempre parte de los Deimon Devil Bats.

* * *

><p>Estuve a punto de llorar mientras escribía esto... algún día escribiré un fic neutral que se centre en la graduación para llorar en serio (?).<br>mientras tanto, ¡feliz 21 de enero!


End file.
